


lucid dreaming

by beomtown



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: RACE CAR DRIVER BEOMGYU!! I CANT EMPHASIZE THIS ENOUGH!!, if u sexualize txt MOVE, kinda angsty? i think?, not very fluffy either, omg hey im back lol, well rounded in angst and fluff i hope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26180746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beomtown/pseuds/beomtown
Summary: On a very strange morning, Beomgyu finds himself stuck in a whole different universe. And for some odd reason, instead of being a Tomorrow X Together member, he’s a race car driver. Unable to escape, he must find a way out. If he even wants to get out.
Relationships: None!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	lucid dreaming

“Up next is Choi Beomgyu, rising star of the car industry! Doesn’t he look stunning today?” A loud voice thunders through the speakers, causing Beomgyu to wince. His eyes flutter open to feel head spitting pain. He tells himself he should stop staying up so late to play games with Soobin.  
“Rumor has it his whole suit costs more than my home! Let’s hope that’s not the case...haha..”  
What? Did I sleep in a suit? Beomgyu blinks several times. Rubbing his eyes, his heart then drops at the sight he sees. He’s not home. He’s on some random red carpet runway.  
His blood begins to race. He’s left unable to think as cameras begin to swarm him, clicking madly. Fansites? He then spots the logos on their microphones. No.. they look like reporters. He turns to the side and sees himself standing alone. He almost stumbles off his feet.  
“You’re supposed to wave.” A gruff voice comes from behind him. Beomgyu turns around, hoping to see his manager. But he doesn’t. It’s some random man with a cap on his head. He remains still in shock. “I said WAVE.” A harsh hand slaps his back. He quickly obliges, turning on his idol mode. Just smile and wave, Gyu. Just smile and wave. This’ll be over soon.  
Sadly, it would not be over soon.  
A reporter then brushes through the crowd and shoves a mic in his face.  
“So how did you prepare for the games this year? Will you make it to nationals?”  
“N-nationals?”  
His head feels foggy. He wonders if this is some ISAC segment he accidentally got signed up for.  
He’s mortified in confusion.  
“Mr. Choi! Choi Beomgyu!”  
Another reporter forces their way to the stands.  
“You seem a bit ill! Will this affect your participation in the prelims?” His fingers twitch. This whole scenario seems too real to be staged just for ISAC. He feels himself go faint.  
The mic gets shoved into his face a bit further, brushing against his nose.  
“I… I am feeling slightly under the weather.” He gently pushes back the mic, smiling softly. His patience is being run thin. Another bright light clicks, almost causing him to lose sight.  
He should be used to all these cameras and yet, it seems to be too much for today.  
“But it’s nothing to worry about! I’ll be ready for.. Uh- prelims! Please anticipate it!”  
A reporter chuckles. “Please anticipate it! What is he? An idol?” A chorus of laughter follows along. Beomgyu feels his ears redden in embarrassment. He tries to comfort himself, telling him that it was all staged and that they’re just following the script, but it doesn’t stop his insides from flaming up.  
The man behind him steps forward and seizes one of the mics. “That’s enough for today, thank you all for coming!” He then motions for the reporters to disperse, turning around to give a blistering scowl to Beomgyu.  
“What is wrong with you? You were fine just hours ago, what happened?” He whispers harshly, looking as if his veins were about to burst from his neck. Beomgyu fidgets. “I… I don’t know.”  
The man sighs, running his hands through coarse threads. “When the boss assigned me to manage you, I didn’t think you’d be this much of a handful! Stupid kids and their stupid hormones...” He shakes his head, taking a deep breath. He then breaks out into an odd smile, “Ignore what I said! You are my paycheck- I mean friend and I think you should go get some rest! You have a big game next week, this whole event I spent-” He begins to choke up. “Hours and hours trying to book you in… it doesn’t matter! At all!”  
Beomgyu feels a bit uneasy. “Mr...uh-” He glances for a nametag to jog his memory, but nothing seems to pop up. His head is fried. He swears he’s never seen this man before and yet, he’s genuinely acting as if he’s his manager.  
“You forgot my name?” The man sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Beomgyu… I know you have a reputation for driving your managers away but it’s been two days! It’s Mr. Kim! Kim Seokjin…”  
Beomgyu feels slightly embarrassed, gently mumbling an apology. He feels the urge to cry. His eyes scan the room for cameras, hidden mics, or anything that would prove that this was all just a joke, but nothing comes up.  
“Mr.Kim?”  
Seokjin perks up, eyebrows raised. “Hm?”  
“Do you know where I am?”  
He then smacks his forehead, sighing once more. “Where are you? You’re asking me?” Beomgyu slowly nods.  
“You are CHOI BEOMGYU.” He spreads his arms wide, grabbing Beomgyu’s shoulder. “You’re the rising star of the racing industry, the hotshot rookie, or as your fans would call it, the prettiest vroom vroom boy. Does that ring a bell?”  
In any normal circumstance, Beomgyu would laugh. But he’s met with more confusion. “Prettiest… vroom vroom boy? Am I a car racer?”  
Seokjin snaps his fingers, “Bingo!”  
“So what am I doing here?”  
Another vein seems to burst out of the man’s neck. Beomgyu braces himself for another lecture. “I BOOKED-” He takes a deep breath, trying to feign a hospitable smile. “I booked you a spot in the gala tonight. Usually, rookies in the sports and entertainment industry don’t get in easy, but because of ME- I mean your high demand and big fanbase, you managed to get in. Got it?”  
“Got it.” Beomgyu then asks him the one question he’s been dying to ask. “So... do you know who TXT are?”  
Seokjin bursts out into a maniacal fit of laughter. He begins slapping his knee, pointing at Beomgyu with an intense look of glee. “You’re joking right?”  
A short pause flows between the two. Mr. Kim stops laughing. His face drops.  
“Oh my goodness you’re not joking…. Beomgyu…. they’re performing on stage tonight! I was literally playing their song in the car?”  
He feels his heart drop. This can’t be real, it just has to be some cruel joke. His mouth moves before he can even think, “How many members are there?”  
“There’s four… why?”  
Beomgyu feels the world slowly eat him up. His heart stops beating.  
This has to be some cruel joke.

**Author's Note:**

> uh thank u for reading omg....f.d i literally spent a whole week dreaming about race car driver beomgyu so this was just a way for me to kinda.. throw the idea out there? also thank u for reading :(( really does mean SOSOSOSO much to me ! idk why i keep writing stuff w chapters and not one shots but pls bare w me! ily <3


End file.
